<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Be There For You by MagpieMorality</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962856">Be There For You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality'>MagpieMorality</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writepie Prompt Fills [51]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic LAMP - Freeform, Rejection, soft vibes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:07:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>From this prompt:</p><p>- The homecoming dance is a few weeks away, and Roman finally gets up the courage to ask his crush, but is rejected harshly and left with a broken bouquet of roses and a just-as-shattered heart. Maybe his friends can help him out.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil &amp; Creativity | Roman &amp; Logic | Logan &amp; Morality | Patton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writepie Prompt Fills [51]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>David's Fic-Rec Friday Recommendations Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Be There For You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>From this prompt:</p><p>- The homecoming dance is a few weeks away, and Roman finally gets up the courage to ask his crush, but is rejected harshly and left with a broken bouquet of roses and a just-as-shattered heart. Maybe his friends can help him out.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It hits him like a slap in the face, the soft, uncertain laugh and the ‘uh, thanks but no’. It doesn’t actually even hurt straight away, stinging with shock more than anything. He’d brought <em>flowers</em>. What… what was he supposed to do with those now? </p><p> </p><p>It’s awkwardly quiet in the cafeteria in the wake of the rejection. When he starts beating himself up about this he’ll feel guilty for putting them both through that in such a public place. No one ought to have to feel bad for saying no, and gosh does he wish he didn’t have to have his rejection be a memory in the minds of so many of his peers. </p><p> </p><p>Luckily the bell for fifth period goes as the quiet hangs. Everyone escapes, whispering <em>whispering</em> about what had happened. Roman just stands there, dropping the roses onto the floor. The head of one gets broken off as it hits a bench on the way down, bouncing over the floor. </p><p> </p><p>Fingers carefully scoop it up, and three pairs of footsteps make their way over to him, sitting him down and surrounding him in a little cocoon of support and love and comfort. Patton wraps him in the tightest, fiercest hug he can, holding Roman together while he shivers and fights the urge to fall apart. Logan holds his hands, murmuring about all of the brilliant things they’ll do instead, all of the reasons he’s still brilliant, all of the things to look forwards to after the hurt, how okay it is to hurt. Virgil sits down next to him, the bouquet rescued and placed safely on the table behind them, and presses up to bookend him mirroring Patton. He presses a soft kiss to Roman’s hair, wiping the wet under his eyes and rubbing the bit of his shoulder that Patton hasn’t got hold of. </p><p> </p><p>They get him back on his feet, physically, so he can clean himself up and get to class. And after school ends for the day (TGIF, the one good part of his plan) they walk him back to Patton’s for a mandated sleepover, and set to work getting him back on his feet in all other ways, too. </p><p> </p><p>The roses end up split between the four of their bedrooms, bright, beautiful and precious, just like them. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>